


An Unexpected Fantasy

by Smuppet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotion and love kink Ignis is my life, Ignis is lonely, Kind of a slow burn, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, a fast slow burn?, perv prompto is better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuppet/pseuds/Smuppet
Summary: Finding himself alone in a hotel room for a few hours, Ignis imagines the woman of his dreams.A fic about fantasizing, dreaming, and discovering the perfect person might be way different than you had originally thoughtEventual Ignis/Prompto





	1. Big Flavor Li'l Bite

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short, short, beginning to what I hope to be a very exploratory fic about sex and love for a blossoming Iggy  
> I wanted to post what originally came to me, to see if anybody out there wants this to continue before I continue it anyway  
> <3

Upon waking up, the first thing Ignis noticed was the birds squawking excessively from the window of the hotel room he and his friends were currently staying in. The second thing he noticed was the smell – an unmistakable, strong scent of male musk. 

It was not entirely uncommon to wake up to such a strong scent early in the morning. For four men on the road for weeks on end, being able to stay in a room with a bathroom door for privacy was a rarity and a privilege. The group was lucky to have one hotel stay a week. 

With such a lack of privacy came a lack of ability for the four of them to acknowledge certain body urges. Ignis was aware of the problem among his three travel mates. Sometimes Gladiolus’ breath would come unnaturally fast while sitting in the back of the regalia, and Ignis would notice the shield’s brows furrow for hours as they drive. Noctis often fidgets in his seat, scratching at his neck uncomfortably with a red to his cheeks. Prompto was a bit less discreet and would just sigh unhappily and declare he was ‘horny’ while demanding a hotel stay.

Ignis himself, who had always been efficient at keeping his bodily urges to a minimum – having very little time to himself even before this trip due to his duties as royal advisor – was surprised to find even himself getting frustrated from being unable to relieve himself at least once a week. 

The smell in the room currently was strong – pungent - and Ignis found himself inhaling deep for a moment before he allowed himself to open his eyes and leave sleep behind. Lying on his back, he gazed at the ceiling of Lestallum’s finest suite for a moment and allowed his mind to acknowledge the fact that he was painfully aroused. 

Resting his hands on his abdomen and breathing in deep one last time, Ignis raised into a sitting position. After rubbing his eyes of sleep, he glanced to his right, expecting to see the large sleeping mass that was the king’s shield. He was surprised, however, to find the other half of the bed empty of his friend. A quick look over to the other queen sized bed provided to them, the advisor found himself even more perplexed upon discovering that the prince and Prompto were also absent. 

Now this was odd. Ignis was always the first awake of the four. Ignis’ brows furrowed. Noctis had never, in the ten years that Ignis had been in charge of waking him up in time, woken up before his advisor. 

Standing up quickly out of bed in minor worry and urgency, Ignis involuntarily adjusted his softening erection in his sleep pants as he walked quickly across the room to the table where his glasses and cell phone had been placed the night before. Placing his spectacles onto his face, he brought his phone to life and felt relief sweep through him when he observed that Noctis had texted him. 

 

_Was up late with Prom reading about a man-made lake behind the power plant w/ possibly mutated fish that only come out at night. Went to check it out. Will camp here and be back by noon. Gladio wouldn’t let us go alone so he’s here. Try to sleep in or like relax or something. C u soon._

 

Ignis sighed fondly, his highness’ love for fishing always having been endearing to the advisor. He glanced at the time on his phone – 6am as usual for his natural wake-up time – noticing he had probably a few hours at least until his comrades came back from the fishing excursion. 

Allowing his shoulders to sag, Ignis looked down at his body and the bulge in his silk pajama pants. He realized then that, since the others had been gone all night, the overwhelming smell that he had woken up to was, indeed, coming from himself. 

He was suddenly glad the others had not been here to notice. 

Hyper aware of his solitude in the room, Ignis sat down on the edge of his bed and slowly allowed himself to lay backwards onto it. He rested his hands on his pelvis, thumbing the waistband of his pants. He then closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander. 

His mind immediately imagined the faceless woman he had always dreamed of someday meeting. The woman who would stand by his side as his equal, who would read by his side near the fireplace every night, who would reach for his crotch when she wanted him to pleasure her inside and out – 

Ignis shuddered as he felt his cock twitch, and slowly began pushing his pants down. He imagined the woman of his dreams pressing her forehead to his. He imagined sharing her breath and gazing into her eyes as she wrapped her soft hand around his cock. 

Ignis squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he finally enclosed his hand around himself, imagining for the dozenth time that his touch was not his own. 

In his mind, Ignis allowed his imaginary scenario to progress. He would hold his love’s cheek tenderly as she stroked him and he would kiss her deep as he melted into her touch. His hand would wander from her thigh to her core, where he would palm her entirely, pressing ever so gently with his fingers through her pants where her vagina was. He would feel her wetness making her soft pants warm and he would kiss her as she sighs into his mouth. 

When Ignis imagined slipping his hand into her pants and under her undergarments, the hand not wrapped around his cock twitched against the bed sheets. He imagined rubbing delicate circles over his lovers’ clitoris. His fingers rubbed against the soft sheets as he imagined what it would feel like to touch her, to feel her dampen against his fingers, to listen to her breath hitch as he rubbed her just right. 

Ignis panted as he fantasized the idea of keeping his thumb on his lovers’ clitoris as he finally pressed his fingers into her. He would work her into a mess in his arms, gentle and firm, just right to make her – 

Ignis moaned aloud as he sped up his ministrations on himself. He sat up and felt his stomach clenching as a familiar heat pooled in his abdomen. He tightened his grip on his leaking cock, pumping it quickly, imagining the love of his life scrambling to straddle him, desperately sinking onto him, enveloping him in warm, loving, wet, willing _heat_.

Ignis shuddered deep, gripping the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles white as he fell over the edge and spilled onto his hand with his release. At this point, the sound of his love moaning his name in his head, and his own heavy breathing was enough to mask the sound of a camera shutter clicking across the room.

Ignis continued to stroke his cock idly, coming down from his high, as he slowly allowed himself to fall back onto the bed again. A smile crossed his lips as the satisfaction settled in. He rubbed his fingers over the stickiness of his wet cock as he thought about the upcoming day and what he would prepare for lunch once he had cleaned up and showered. 

Once his breathing had calmed down, Ignis rolled to the side slightly to reach for a tissue paper to clean himself up. As he gripped the tissue and was in the motion of pulling it out of its box, he was startled by the sound of a sneeze. 

Immediately, the shroud of safety and comfortability shattered around him and Ignis jolted into a sitting position, eyes wide as they landed on his blonde companion standing near the entrance of their room. 

Prompto looked like the definition of the term _a deer in the headlights_ , but Ignis was barely able to take in his companion’s expression through the sheer embarrassment he was feeling. Quickly, he wiped himself clean with the tissue and grabbed his pillow to then cover his exposed lap. He watched, horrified, as Prompto’s eyes followed his hand’s motion to cover himself and stayed locked to the pillow for far too many seconds before meeting Ignis' eyes again. 

Ignis was mortified beyond belief. Having been caught without his composure was bad enough, but to be caught by a man he would be traveling with for an undetermined amount of time still, made him want to melt into the mattress. As an embarrassed tear slipped from his eye, Ignis swallowed heavy and shakily opened his mouth to be polite, as always. His friend had sneezed.

“Bless you...”


	2. A New Appreciation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kind feedback on chapter 1 guys !  
> I think I have a thing for embarrassing Ignis 
> 
> This chapter is much more substantial than the first, enjoy !

So he was caught masturbating by his charge’s best friend. No matter, right? 

The problem was that his charge’s best friend was also his own friend now. Weeks on the road with the zesty blond had developed a bond between Ignis and Prompto that he would not hesitate to call a friendship. 

So he was caught masturbating by his close friend. His close friend that he would continue to travel, fight, sleep, and eat with for the following _months_ if not more. 

Quite the matter. 

“So, ah,” Prompto began with a nervous lilt to his voice as Ignis emerged from the bathroom. The exposed advisor had quickly excused himself after the initial shock of being caught with his hand on his dick, scurrying into the bathroom past Prompto as though he had been holding his bladder for days. 

He had wrapped a towel around his waist in order to save himself the dignity of walking back out to the room nude from the waist down. The idea of walking past Prompto with his bare arse and reaching down to pick up his pants was a very unsavory thought.

“My apologies,” Ignis quickly stated, his voice a bit higher pitched than he would have liked it to be at the moment. “I did not think any of you would be back so quickly. I sincerely apologize for putting you in that position.” He spoke with his eyes focused on a spot on the bed near where Prompto sat. His friend was fidgeting with his wrist band nervously, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Ignis sighed. 

“Really, Prompto, perhaps are you mad at me?” Ignis was relieved to see one of Prompto’s eyebrows raise at the question. Thank goodness the gunner wasn’t entirely spaced out and ignoring Ignis’ words. “I would think you’d find it amusing, really. I do recall you mentioning once that perhaps I am just unequipped with human needs entirely.” He allowed a teasing lilt to graze his words. 

Prompto chuckled at Ignis’ playful manner, and Ignis let out a breath as some of the tension left the room.

“I mean yeah, dude, it’s cool and all that you actually jack off. Congrats, Iggy, I’m so proud of you.” The gunner began a slow clap as he stood up from the bed, chuckling. 

“Ah, there it is.” Ignis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation as he smiled awkwardly. “Perhaps we should start packing, anyways. I presume the others will be back soon?”

“Huh? Oh, no, I just came back early to grab my camera. I was gonna-“ he reached for his camera as he paused, poking at the buttons absently, “go grab some shots of the town before we leave today.” He swatted his arm through the air before he reached to rub the back of his neck. “We don’t have to leave right away, right?”

Ignis sighed quietly. They did have to leave right away. Talcott had given them vague directions to the next royal tomb, and they needed Noctis to achieve the next royal arm as soon as possible. Who knew how long they would have the freedom to venture around Duscae before Niflheim collapsed upon them and cut their journey short. 

However, even though the never-ending threat of their kingdom’s future loomed over them like a black cloud, Ignis did not have the heart to rob his friends of a relaxing morning every now and then. 

“We do have to leave right away, Prompto.” Ignis began. and he observed the way Prompto’s shoulders sagged and his fingers twirled with his camera strap. “However,” he spoke slightly louder as he bent down to grab his sleep pants from the edge of the bed, Prompto looked over at him and smirked, “I believe we have time for a morning stroll. Would you mind my company for your town photo shoot?”

“Of course not!” Prompto grinned. 

And so the plan was set. After a quick shower, Ignis dressed himself down a bit in a dark cotton t-shirt and a pair of khaki capris. Unprofessional, he was aware, but he didn’t feel the urgency to look crisp and be burned alive in his usual attire from the heat of Lestallum. Prompto waited patiently, invested in his camera, as Ignis laced his shoes tightly. 

“Pity you didn’t bring your camera to the lake, I would have liked to see what it looked like.” Ignis mentioned as he tied a tight knot in his shoe laces and tucked it under the lip of his shoe. He waited a moment for a response before he looked up and noticed Prompto seemed to be tuning him out entirely, quite invested in the screen of his camera. 

Standing up, Ignis walked to stand next to his friend. Immediately aware of Ignis’ presence near him, Prompto’s head jerked up and he turned his camera away from Ignis. Ignis raised his eyebrows at the motion. If there was something Prompto did not want him to see, he was not going to press the issue. He felt that, especially now, he should be careful not to press his friend’s boundaries. 

“Ready?” He asked and Prompto nodded shortly, stuffing his camera into its case and slinging the strap around his shoulder with an excited grin.

“Let’s go!”

Bounding down the hall, Ignis had to take quick steps to keep up with the excited gunner. He hooked his thumbs into the pockets of his khakis as he listened to Prompto excitedly describe the different filters he wanted to practice on the shop fronts. The advisor offered an occasional nod of the head whenever Prompto would look to him, to assure his friend that he was following his eccentric speech. 

“So, like, maybe we can head to that market area where they sell all those seeds and shit.” Prompto mused as they walked into the morning sun of Lestallum. Ignis chuckled at his friend’s wording. 

“By ‘seeds and shit,’ I assume you are referring to herbs and spices?” He offered playfully. 

“Yea, whatever, man. I just could tell you wanted more time to look at all that stuff when we went by them yesterday.” 

“It does sound nice, yes.” Ignis smiled. 

As they wandered near the power plant, Prompto idled around the area for a bit, examining the energy shards that surrounded the plant. He looked through his camera lens at the scenery, adjusting settings. Ignis assumed he was trying to find the perfect filter to capture the image. As he patiently stood nearby and waited for Prompto to get his fill of pictures of the area, Ignis’ mind wandered a bit. 

He was worried about the future of their journey. Talcott had mentioned that there was rumor to be a royal tomb behind a waterfall. The information was vague at best, and Ignis was wary of the safety of the situation. If the tomb was behind a waterfall, it was very likely to be in a cave, and that cave was very likely to be cold and damp – not to mention dark and demon-infested. The four of them were more than capable of protecting each other and themselves in dangerous situations so far, but Ignis was starting to become nervous. Their luck could only stretch so far before something would go terribly wrong.

With the fall of the king, a dark reality had settled upon the group. The prince had seemed to recoil into himself more than ever, not allowing grief to take him. Ignis feared for his charge’s mental state often, but he knew better than to press Noctis to talk about his feelings. Heaven knows that Gladiolus pushed him enough physically with training every night since Insomnia’s fall. He was grateful for the shield’s natural solution to help Noctis through his grief with constant physical exertion. Prompto as well has been wonderful at keeping a smiling face, his constant care and joy keeping Noctis lively enough to keep going. 

Glancing over to Prompto, Ignis smiled warmly. At first, he had been worried that the blond would be a hindrance to them at times. He did not have as much training as Ignis and Gladiolus, and Ignis was afraid Prompto would get hurt along the way. However, he had been pleasantly surprised to discover that Prompto was the perfect companion for the prince and his crownsguard. Studying had never prepared Ignis to understand how important a smiling face was in the road of adversity. 

“Hey, Iggster!” 

Ignis was brought back to reality by his friend’s exclamation. Prompto was still facing away from him, but had his arm waving frantically behind him to summon Ignis to his side. Ignis joined him by the rail that was blocking off the public from the power plant. 

“Did you get the shot you wanted?” He asked as he glanced over Prompto’s shoulder at the camera’s screen. Prompto shook his head and reached behind himself to grab Ignis’ wrist.

“Not yet, do you think you could stand like…” He trailed off as he backed up slightly, pulling Ignis’ arm to guide the advisor, “right there?”

“Certainly.” Ignis agreed with a questioning raised brow. “Did you want me in your picture, Prompto?” He inquired as he looked down at himself to straighten his shirt out as much as possible. He then looked up at Prompto who, oddly, had a slight red to his cheeks as he nodded quickly. 

“Yeah! Ya know, so that Noct will believe me when I tell him you wore pants like that.” He smirked as he raised his camera to his face. 

Ignis scowled. “Excuse me, these khakis are perfectly practical for an outing like,” he was cut off as Prompto snapped a photo. The blond then pulled his camera away from his face to immediately look at the picture.

“I was not ready.” Ignis exclaimed with urgency as he quickly walked to Prompto’s side to look at the picture with him. The photo was quite unflattering. Prompto had captured him with his mouth half open, and one of his eyes was closed from squinting at the sun. 

“I look awful, Prompto.” Ignis sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Prompto’s face. His friend was grinning from ear to ear, quietly laughing under his breath.

“I know, it’s awesome.” 

After tucking his camera away again, Prompto headed back towards the town. He chatted idly about the architecture of the buildings as he would occasionally pull his camera out to take shots of door fronts and window sills. Ignis mentioned that the architecture of the town was loosely based off ancient Tenabraen cities. At this information, Prompto looked at Ignis with surprise.

“I studied a few architecture and history courses in my college years.” Ignis explained and Prompto looked at him with a shine of curiosity in his eyes.

“That’s so cool, Iggy.” He stated as he looked away again and continued down the street towards the market area. “I never went to college, if you didn’t already notice.” He explained, and Ignis caught the slight disappointment in his friend’s voice.

“That’s perfectly fine, Prompto. College isn’t for everybody.” He reassured. Prompto shrugged absently and Ignis noticed the way he was pointedly ignoring looking at Ignis during this particular conversation.

“Anyhow,” he attempted to change the conversation for the sake of Prompto being comfortable again, “since I allowed you to keep that horrible photo of me, I believe you should allow me to make you shop for ingredients with me.” 

Prompto groaned exaggeratingly, throwing his head back and looking dejectedly at Ignis. 

“Yes, mom.”

Ignis chuckled and led the way into the market place. He eyed a particular booth full of foreign herbs, and reached for bags supplied by the merchant to begin picking out scoopfuls of herbs he had yet to try in his cooking. Prompto stood by him, clearly bored as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and messed with it. 

“It’s almost 8 o’clock.” Prompto mentioned after Ignis paid for the herbs and began walking to the meat vendor. “We probably still have a few hours before Noct and Gladio will be back.” 

“Mmm.” Ignis agreed as he eyed the cuts of behemoth breast before picking out the leanest slice. “I’ll take that one please, sir.” He mentioned to the vendor who immediately began wrapping the meat in plastic wrap. 

“So, like, we have some time to just hang out in the room after this.” Prompto continued his musing. Ignis chuckled under his breath as he took the meat that was handed to him and exchanged gil with the vendor. Prompto had this tendency to fill every silence, even if the things he spoke of were of little to no importance.

“We can watch a movie or something in the hotel!”

“Indeed.” Ignis agreed and looked over to Prompto. “Although, I think it would be a better use of our time if we would pack up our things and be ready to leave as soon as the others return.” 

“Aw man, you’re no fun.” Prompto deflated.

“My apologies.” Ignis laughed and they began their walk back to their room. 

As they entered the room and Ignis locked the door behind them, Prompto fell onto the bed with a loud grunt. 

“C’mon, Iggy, let’s just watch a movie!” He exclaimed as he reached for the remote to the TV mounted on the wall. He turned it on before Ignis could even reply and began looking through the listings. 

“You can do that if you’d like, but I’ll be getting stuff together.” Ignis explained as he began to pick up Noctis’ discarded jacket from the floor and folding it. “It will not take long for me to organize everything.” 

“Then will you watch something with me?” Prompto pressed, smirking as he selected a cartoon to pass the time. Ignis sighed.

“Yes, I suppose.” 

Prompto pumped his fist in the air in victory as Ignis gave in and Ignis turned away to hide the amusement on his face. 

For a few minutes, the friends shared a comfortable companionship as Ignis refolded Noctis’ clothing that had been rummaged through the night before in his back. Prompto was clicking through photos on his camera casually as he lounged on his bed, looking up every now and again at the silly cartoon he had playing on the TV. Once Ignis had finished compacting all their things into carriable bags and placed the bags in the hall by the door, he grabbed two bananas from his food satchel and reached over to offer one to Prompto. Pulled to attention, Prompto grabbed the banana with a smile and reached for the remote again. He turned down the volume and rolled onto his side to face Ignis.

“So, like,” he began and then paused for a moment once he had gotten Ignis’ attention. The advisor raised a brow at him to encourage him to continue. Prompto laughed nervously for a moment and suddenly Ignis was worried where this conversation was going. “About this morning…” 

There it was. 

Having been in the middle of peeling his banana open, Ignis stopped what he was doing and sat on the edge of the bed to look Prompto in the eyes. He attempted to portray without words to the blond that he did _not_ want to have this conversation. Prompto, as usual, did not seem to pick up on this social queue. 

“I just wanted to tell you that I won’t tell anyone.” Prompto nodded as he explained, as though he were certain this was the right thing to say.

“I appreciate that.” Ignis deadpanned. He did not think Prompto would be blabbing about Ignis’ masturbation habits before, but now he wondered if maybe the blond _would_ have gossiped about this.

“I, ah, also want to admit that I might have…,” Prompto began again, his cheeks turning a deep red. Ignis raised his brows. What in heavens could possibly be causing Prompto to blush like that? Ignis’ eyes followed Prompto’s hands as the blond reached for his camera then and turned it on. The advisor’s eyes went wide, hoping desperately the blond wasn’t about to tell him what he thought he was about to hear.

“Prompto.” Ignis stated, his hand involuntarily covering his mouth in disbelief. 

“Yea, uh, I took a picture of you jacking it.” Prompto explained quietly, tapping through photos on the camera until he came to the offending picture. Shamefully, he turned the camera towards Ignis. 

Ignis glanced at the photo and took in his hunched-over form and a clear image of his erect penis in his hand. The photo was in black and white, the background blurred but Ignis, himself, in full focus. It wasn’t a hastily taken snapshot, it was deliberately taken to look that way. 

Staring at the photo for a moment, Ignis decided he couldn’t bear to look at it any longer. He turned to Prompto with wild, questioning eyes, then.

Prompto was watching him carefully, but upon taking in Ignis’ angry expression, he immediately shrank back, holding up the hand that was not holding his camera.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Let me explain, man, please! I think I can explain this!”

“Please do!” Ignis exclaimed in a loud whisper, his voice not coming to him as easily as he would have wanted. 

Prompto looked at Ignis with frantic eyes for a moment, a deep blush on his cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak, took a deep breath, and closed it again. He repeated this process twice before Ignis became exasperated. 

“Prompto, I do not understand why you would photograph something so lewd.” Ignis stood up as he wrung his hands together uncomfortably. “It’s not that uncommon. I know I should not have done it in the common space of our room, but I did not know you would be coming back so qui–“ 

“Iggy, Iggy, stop.” Prompto interrupted Ignis’ defensive rant, and when Ignis looked at him with frantic eyes, desperately trying to keep his composure but clearly slipping, he finally explained, “I didn’t mean it in a mean or teasing way. That’s not why I took the picture.”

Ignis’ shoulders slacked as he sat back down and put his face in his hands. “Then by the Six, Prompto, why?”

Prompto hesitated for a moment before he cleared his throat. He looked behind himself at the window and sighed. 

“Dude, like, the sun was rising.” He began quietly and Ignis turned his head in his heads to look at him. “The sun was rising, and the window behind you put this glow on your back. There was like a silhouette of light. And, and,” he met Ignis’ eyes for a moment before looking back down at the photograph. Ignis winced, uncomfortable at the idea of Prompto looking at him masturbating on the screen. “I think it’s just instinct for me, when I see something out of the ordinary, that I’m not used to seeing or might not see again I just… I take a picture.” Prompto explained casually, but his voice trailed off, as though he was realizing mid-explanation that his explanation wasn’t strong enough.

“I mean, dude, like you’re always so straight faced and serious. You showed way more emotion jacking off then I’ve ever seen you show before. I guess I thought it was interesting so I just took a picture.” Prompto nodded, signifying he was finished talking and looked back over to Ignis. 

“By the Six, Prompto, you are something else.” Ignis chuckled dryly, vaguely understanding Prompto’s explanation. He knew that he was a bit dry in personality outwardly. Prompto was a man of heart and looking over at his companion who was blushing a deep red, Ignis found his exasperation deflate a little. Prompto did not have to admit to what he had done, and Ignis was proud of him for telling Ignis about the photograph in order to right his invasion of privacy. “I admit,” he began, glancing at the photo in his friend’s lap one more time, “it is nice photography.”

Prompto lit up at the compliment. “Isn’t it!?” He laughed and held the camera closer to his face to admire his work, grinning. “It’s easy to get a good picture when the subject of the picture is so pretty, anyway.” 

Ignis tilted his head at that statement. For a moment, he wondered whether Prompto was speaking about the lighting of the photo or if he was, indeed, calling Ignis ‘pretty’. He decided not to dwell on the idea. 

Silence enveloped the pair for a moment, and despite what was previously a painfully embarrassing situation, Ignis found himself to be quite calm in the moment. Prompto laid back onto the bed after discarding his camera to the side. 

“So, a movie then?” Ignis offered, standing up and walking to the other side of the bed, where he propped a pillow against the headboard and settled against the pillow. Prompto adjusted quickly so that he was in a similar position beside Ignis.

“Yeah!” He grinned and reached for the remote. 

As Prompto started up a movie about a child making friends with a wild spiracorn, Ignis allowed his mind to acknowledge the feeling of comfort he was feeling. Somehow, knowing that Prompto had seen him in such a compromising position and had not teased or judged him in the slightest, Ignis felt himself developing a newfound respect and appreciation for his blond companion. Perhaps Prompto was much more mature than he had originally thought. He almost felt guilty for thinking Prompto would be a child about the entire situation.

The thought crossed his mind that he would have to ensure that Prompto deleted the photograph as soon as possible, as well. 

When Prompto started to drift off in the middle of the movie and fall to the side slightly, Ignis didn’t hesitate to grip him firmly and make sure he did not hit his head on the bedside table. The motion woke Prompto up enough for the blond to adjust his trajectory as he leaned against Ignis and dropped his head onto Ignis’ shoulder. 

Ignis didn’t bother to adjust Prompto and lay him down in bed, instead resting his cheek against soft blond hair while he finished the film. What Ignis didn’t know is that Prompto had not fallen asleep, and was smiling as Ignis absently wrapped his arm around his shoulder an hour later.


End file.
